


Мой брат Дерек

by Fausthaus



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Каждый раз, когда мой брат Дерек приезжает ко мне, я чувствую, насколько он устал





	Мой брат Дерек

Каждый раз, когда мой брат Дерек приезжает ко мне, я чувствую, насколько он устал. Его усталость не физическая, с нею он научился справляться уже давно. Нет, усталость живет где-то в глубине его собственного Я и в повседневной жизни он не дает ей власти, заставляя прятаться в самых темных закоулках своей души. Впрочем, его повседневная жизнь никогда не подарит ему шанса расслабиться и остановиться, чтобы подумать. Ему некогда размышлять о том, что хотя бы изредка стоит обернуться назад или заглянуть в себя, чтобы понять и принять, что он просто человек. И имеет право почувствовать себя беспомощным или признаться, что и он может испытывать обычную, присущую людям, слабость.

Но Дерек никогда этого не сделает. В противном случае он потеряет ту часть себя, которая уже столько лет держит его на краю и не дает рухнуть в пропасть. Он, как канатоходец, бродит по тонкой и почти незаметной для всех остальных натянутой нити. И многим кажется, что он спокойно разгуливает по прозрачному воздуху, а не балансирует на грани света и тьмы, давно растеряв все лонжи и выбросив за ненадобностью тот шест, при помощи которого намного легче управляться с канатом. Те, кто смотрит на него снизу вверх задрав головы, готовы аплодировать каждому его шагу, но не видят, как пот заливает ему глаза и дрожат от напряжения его руки. Не чувствуют, когда у него отказывают ноги, а тело хочет упасть вниз. Он привык давать всем то, что они желают в нем видеть. Но вряд ли кто-нибудь сумеет разглядеть за тысячью масок истинную натуру Дерека Рейна, если он сам еще помнит, какой он на самом деле.

Иногда, очень редко, когда становится совсем невыносимо жить без воспоминаний, я разрешаю себе пробежаться по лабиринтам моей собственной памяти, выбирая самые лучшие из них. Я уверена, что некоторые моменты, с четкостью фотографического кадра возникающие перед моим мысленным взором, давно позабыты моим братом. Он растерял слишком многое, и в этом его трагедия. Он помнит совсем не то, что стоило бы хранить и беречь в своей памяти. Он все сделал наоборот: уничтожил все хорошие воспоминания, а плохие выдвинул на первый план. И все чаще, я уверена в этом, он перебирает те из них, что могут причинить ему большую боль, потому что только так он может ощутить себя живым.

Мой брат Дерек вряд ли помнит свое детство. То детство, которое у него было до того, как он узнал, что скрывается за красивой табличкой с названием благотворительного фонда. До того, как узнал о том, что такое Наследие и чем на самом деле занимается его отец. Я никогда не держала зла на отца, но мне бы хотелось, чтобы он дал Дереку чуть больше времени, чтобы почувствовать себя ребенком. Обычным ребенком, а не наследником великих тайн и множества вопросов, ответы на которые ему придется искать всю жизнь. Но ведь многие из загадок и головоломок просто не имеют решения, хотя Дерек никогда с этим не согласится. Он слишком сильно похож на нашего отца, и это тоже не самая лучшая характеристика моего брата.

Но ему не нравится, когда его сравнивают с Уинстоном Рейном, я это знаю точно. До сих пор он не может простить отцу, что перед своей смертью тот взвалил на него непомерную для мальчишки ношу, лишив его помимо детства еще и возможности самостоятельно выбрать свою судьбу. Но этого лишены все дети, что когда-либо были рождены членами Наследия. Наследие – это своеобразный клан, и когда погибает отец, сын или дочь обязаны подхватить упавшее знамя. И продолжить путь во имя Света для борьбы с Тьмой и теми, кого она смогла затянуть в свои сети. Тьма умеет увещевать и находить нужные струны в душах, чтобы сыграть людям последний в их жизни романс о призрачном счастье. Ведь с темнотой в душе невозможно стать счастливым.

Я оказалась сильнее и смогла сделать собственный выбор, но тем самым облегчила только свою жизнь: помочь Дереку я не смогла. Он старается не задумываться об этом. Мой брат принял и поддержал мое решение, хотя никому не под силу узнать, каких усилий ему это стоило. Повернувшись к храму Бога, я отвернулась от родного брата и бросила его одного. Моя жизнь проходит в служении Господу, а жизнь Дерека – в вечной борьбе с темной частью человеческих душ. Каждый из нас несет свой крест, но не каждому было по силам его удержать. Дерек старается нести достойно тот, что возложил на его еще хрупкие плечи наш отец.

Я не всегда могу избавиться от ярких картинок из нашей прошлой жизни, кажущейся сейчас такой далекой и ненастоящей. Словно это не мои воспоминания, а я просто смотрю кадры из цветного фильма про людей, умеющих радоваться самым простым вещам: летнему дождю и огромным лужам, в которые можно было залезть по колено. Лопоухому щенку, живущему у кого-то из моих одноклассников в доме и с удовольствием дававшему почесать себе живот, он не превращался в чудовище в полнолуние и не пытался увести на темную сторону ребенка, весело смеющегося в домике на дереве. И самый дорогой момент из тех, что я никогда не смогу забыть: улыбающийся отец кружит Дерека, мой брат заливается смехом, а в небе сияет солнце, ослепляя своим светом всё вокруг.

Как же я сожалею, что эти воспоминания уже давно погребены и забыты: так их было мало. Будто идешь по кладбищу, на котором похоронены твои близкие люди, но не помнишь, где их могилы, не узнаешь плиты и даже не в состоянии вспомнить их имена. Я знаю, какие чувства могут захватить в такие мгновения, сколько раз они возникали в самое неожиданное время, и только молитвой можно заглушить боль, которую они с удовольствием причиняли.

Я знаю, во мне еще слишком много мирского, и заботы, которые нужно было оставить за воротами монастыря, еще слишком важны для меня, чтобы отбросить их в сторону. О многом я не смогу забыть еще очень долго. Пока еще не знаю, правильно это или нет, но я никогда не смогу забыть о своем брате, страдающем от своих чувств и поступков в полном одиночестве. Его, как и меня, все время окружают люди, я смогу принять и впустить их в свою жизнь, разделить с ними из горести и помочь выйти из темноты на солнце, не нарушая обетов, данных мною Богу. Но Дерек не такой. Он не сможет полностью отдаться никому и ничему, кроме своего долга. Его ждет много падений, но каждый раз он будет подниматься и идти дальше, не замечая ран, что ему наносят. А я не перестану молиться за своего брата. И всегда буду встречать его с улыбкой. Потому что для меня нет большего счастья, чем увидеть, как Дерек улыбнется мне в ответ.


End file.
